Pokemon Age of Revelation
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: See how the modern pokemon world came to be. Action, adventure, suspense, love and revenge. Justin, Ryan, and others journey through a dangerous time and face the dark and mysterious Team Revelation.


**RedDragon; here's our first story ready for you to read. **

**SageWolf; Hope you all like it**

**RedDragon; I'm with yea buddy. Took some time to make this and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon if we did Ash would be older and win some leagues.**

**Story On**

Pokémon-Age of Revelation

Season 1: Episode 1

_A Day in the Life_

Gakko City: City of Knowledge. This city, with its grand spires and walls of smooth, finely crafted stone; its major temple, guarded by the powerful Aura Keepers; and its academy, where students from all over the world, some bringing their Pokémon, study to become powerful trainers and great thinkers. Beyond its walls is a lush, verdant forest, rife with Pokémon.

This is where our story begins.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

Justin awoke to the bell, chiming from the central bell tower. His Riolu, Will, was also awake. He was a young man of average height with dark slightly long and spikey hair. Some of it drooped over Justin's left eye while most of it hangs over the back of his head. His outfit was that of an aura guardian in-training. His eyes were a mesmerizing green that showed compassion and intelligent.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

Silence. Seven chimes. Seven o'clock. Time to get ready for school.

Graduation Day was coming up. At the end of each month, anyone who turned 18 during the month graduated from the academy. After that, they could do as they pleased, be it staying at the academy to study further, getting a job somewhere, or, as Justin planned with a friend of his, forming an adventuring party to uncover the world's mysteries and fight the recent criminal uprising.

Justin quickly got dressed and packed his belongings.

"Come on Will!" he said. "I'm paying and Ryan's not one to wait!"

"Rio!" His Riolu responded.

They ran out the door.

"Arthur! Flame Charge Combo!"

Ryan and his Calber were long away when the bells chimed. Ryan was an aspiring swordsman whose passing day was the same as Justin's. Ryan was a little over six feet in height. His fiery gold hair was spikey and shot up in the front with a fang like cowlick. He wore a red shirt with a white jacket that was only a little shorter than a trench coat. He wore blue jeans and black tennis shoes and on his hands and lower arms were brown leather gauntlets. His command was to his Calber that was affectionately named Arthur. Calber is the calf Pokémon, a fire type that never backed down. Its back and head were a fiery red with its sides an equally fiery yellow. Its nose, legs, and belly were a light brown. The attacks it currently knew were flame charge, head butt, doublekick, and tackle. Also Calber was a all male species that reproduced with a certain Pokémon that WAS not a ditto.

Calber charged the dummies, sending them flying in Ryan's direction. Using several rapid sword strokes, Ryan split them clean in half as they flew at him. The cleaved, slightly charred mannequins fell to the ground all around him.

"Great job Arthur!" Ryan shouted to his Calber.

"Cal!" it replied.

They left their training ground and ran toward the bell tower.

Justin and his Riolu sat at the inn, across the road from the bell tower. He was waiting on both Ryan and breakfast for them and their Pokémon. Because it was somewhat far from the academy, only three students ever came here for breakfast: Justin, Ryan, and Billy.

Billy was a somewhat prodigious transfer student, having come from Agate Village of the Orre region. During his childhood, he and his partner, a Charmander, would often train by battling wild Pokémon in the forest. They also worked for a Charcoal salesman there. One day though, while collecting charcoal, there was a bright flash near where he was. He ran towards the source and found an orange Celebi, having returned from another time badly injured. Without hesitation, he brought the Celebi to the healer in the village. He never left its side as it was healing and, in time, befriended it.

He soon decided to come to the Gakko Academy to study, his Charmander and Celebi in tow. He quickly absorbed the vast wealth of knowledge the academy had to offer and would often study ahead on his own. He was so far ahead in his studies that, despite being a couple years younger than Justin and Ryan, he would graduate only a month after them. During one battle at the academy with the school bully, Biggs, his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, which easily beat Biggs' Deino, Ragnarok.

Ryan came in and sat at Justin's table, both them and their Pokémon greeted each other.

"Forgot money for breakfast…" Ryan started.

"No worries mate, it's on me," Justin interrupted.

Their meals arrived.

"Thanks! I'm starving! Let's chow down!" Ryan said.

Both they and their Pokémon quickly inhaled their meals.

They just finished when another student walked up to them.

"Hey, Justin and Ryan…" Billy began somewhat nervously.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Justin asked.

"Well I know my graduation day is a month after yours, and I know you two are forming an adventuring party…"

"Go on, spit it out!" Ryan said, somewhat eagerly.

"Alright," Billy sighed. "Mind if I join your adventuring party once I graduate? I'm sure I can be of great help, what with me having a legendary Pokémon and all that…"

"Hmm…" Justin began.

"We'll have to talk about it…" Ryan continued.

"Okay, you're in!" They both said.

Billy's face lit up.

"Thanks! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Looking forward to what?"

They turned towards the source of the voice. Biggs was standing at the door. Biggs was taller than Ryan with spiked up brown hair with brown eyes. He wore black jacket, black shirt, and black pants and shoes. Overall he was the jerk of the academy that everyone either feared or disliked.

"What are you looking forward to chumps?" Biggs continued.

"Butt out!" Ryan responded angrily.

"Do I see a fight coming?" Biggs asked.

"Grrr…" Ragnarok growled.

"I'll deal with this," Billy interjected. He stepped towards Biggs.

"No," Justin replied, both himself and Ryan, with their Pokémon, stepping up front. "This time it's our turn to deal with him."

"I wouldn't count on it," Biggs responded.

DING-DONG!

Seven-thirty.

"Well I'd hate to see you chumps lose your perfect attendance record," Biggs began. "But who am I kidding? Ragnarok! Dragonbreath!"

Biggs' Deino let out a surge of paralyzing breath at the trio and their Pokémon. Biggs and Ragnarok ran out the door.

"Damn…can't…move…" Billy struggled to say.

"Grrr…" his Charmeleon growled.

"Bii…" his Celebi moaned.

Justin's hand glowed blue. He struggled to press it to his leg and a healing aura spread throughout his body. He repeated this with the others.

"Your aura capabilities never run out do they?" Ryan said.

"We'd better catch up with Biggs," Justin said angrily.

"Rio!" Will concurred.

They charged towards Biggs.

"You say they are planning on ditching?" Headmaster Amos asked.

"Yeah," Biggs said. "They said they were going into the woods to train."

"Odd…" the headmaster said quizzically. "They have a perfect attendance record. Not to mention you have a bad behavior record."

"I'm trying to change my ways sir."

"He's lying!"

They turned towards the door. Justin, Ryan, Billy, and their Pokémon stormed in.

"What's your side of the story then?" the headmaster asked.

"He followed me to the inn by the bell tower," Billy began. "He used his Deino's Dragonbreath to paralyze us. Thankfully, Justin used his aura to heal us. We ran straight over here after."

Biggs was rather nervous at this point.

"Is this true?" the headmaster asked. "Attacking people with your Pokémon is a serious offence here."

"No!" Biggs shouted. "They made it all up!"

"What's going on here?"

They all turned towards the door.

"Ah, greetings Damus," the headmaster said.

Damus was one of the school tutors. He came out of nowhere at the beginning of the school year. In his free time, he would often study arcane history. He would sometimes go on leave for about a week at a time. He had a Pupitar and a Gligar with him. He wore a standard teachers' uniform which was a light grey suit. His hair was a dark brown with a grey streak. His eyes were a slightly menacing orange, all and all he was mysterious.

"Greetings Headmaster," Damus replied. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"This student apparently used his Deino to attack these students and their Pokémon."

"That's rather serious," Damus said calmly.

"Indeed," the headmaster replied." I'll have to talk to the innkeeper to confirm this, but for now, I'll have to go by the word of these three."

Biggs' spirits dropped.

"You're at the end of your rope Biggs," the headmaster said gravely. "One more offence and you will be removed from the academy."

"Yes sir."

"I'll take him under my watch," Damus said. "I'll make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble. Come Biggs."

Damus and Biggs left the room, their Pokémon following behind.

"Well then," Amos began, "You'd best not be late for your classes. They start in three minutes. No late passes will be given." Amos bore a devilish grin.

The trio and their Pokémon darted off to their classes.

"You'd best not do anything else to cause any problems," Damus said to Biggs.

"Why should I listen to you?" Biggs responded with a slightly hostile tone, which Damus ignored.

"I'll let you in on a secret if you do. I have a job that needs to be done, and you seem like just the person to help me do it."

"How so?" Biggs asked, suddenly curious.

"You'll find out in time," Damus replied as they arrived at Biggs' class. "Well I'll talk to you about it later if you can promise not to cause any problems for the remainder of your time here."

Though it was not in Biggs' nature to make promises, or not to cause trouble, Biggs made the promise.

"Excellent, I will see you later then." Damus opened the door for Biggs.

Biggs walked through.

**RedDragon; Wow it looks like in for a wild ride with Damos. The second chapter will be up soon so look out for it.**

**AssassinK; Don't flame or else, (hidden blades extend), Aheheheheh**


End file.
